


Milk and Honey - "light is easy to love, show my your darkness" -R. Queen

by xIvy__Nicoleex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIvy__Nicoleex/pseuds/xIvy__Nicoleex
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Milk and Honey - "light is easy to love, show my your darkness" -R. Queen

**Milk and Honey -**

**"light is easy to love, show me your darkness" -R. Queen**

YOU ARE READING

### Milk and Honey

•Post isolation one shot, with slight elements from various DRAMIONE fanfictions such as -Manacled -The right thing to do -The Auction "I lost my way all the way to you and in you, I found my way back to me" -Atticus ☆If you enjoy, reading, please vote

# "light is easy to love, show me your darkness" -R. Queen  
by [xIvynicolex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xIvynicolex)

[ by **xIvynicolex** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xIvynicolex)   
Follow

•Listen to my Draco playlist while you• read, https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2yds3wMrWg3sh2QB9yVfcl?si=LaAMAgzoTfqDQyckXT0MVQ  
(Link is also in my bio)

•••

His pale fingertips traced across the delicate blades of her shoulders, spelling out the love and affection continuously swarming his head for her like a violent storm, beauty in its destruction, as she was the one who held the power to crumble his walls, block by block where he stood.

To take him apart, and begin reconstruction leading to brighter days. At the same time, she was his sanctuary, she was his power, his strength, and his will, he brought oxygen into his lungs through pursed lips, for her. She was his everything.

She was his.

He never missed how she would release a soft mewl in her slumber when his fingernail grazed the right spot along her spine or the nape of her neck where the little spiraled hairs always made his fingers itch to reach out and grab them.

He had developed a copious amount of self-control for her, as that's not what she needed, he had to be gentle with her. She was soft and delicate just as a blooming daisy in the middle of a field in the height of spring might be, untouched by darkness.

He wished that throughout her life she had remained that way, untouched by pain and grief but in truth, the war doesn't take mind in whether a girl, _his_ girl should remain a delicate primrose, soft and sweet to touch and smell, prickly thorns guarding her beauty against being picked and shriveled. He couldn't protect her from the war but he could protect her from himself. He would keep his deepest desires locked away and hidden in the chasms of his brain.

His dark thoughts bloomed for her and only her, like a swarm of angry bees seeking vengeance against the bear who only wanted a taste of the sweetest honey. They had been torturous since he was sitting behind her in potions, the draft of her now too familiar cherry-scented shampoo invading his senses. The thoughts of his nose buried in those detestable curls that he ached to see if he could run his fingers through smoothly or whether would be tangled, were poison in the sweetest, delectable form.

Visions flashed through his head of that mane splayed out along the silk-covered pillowcases splayed across his four-poster as he fucked her into his sheets, hands immobile so the only room she had left to move allowed her to writhe and scream beneath him, begging him to give her what she wanted.

These very detestable visions had brought him to the brink of madness, a feisty kitten playing with the thin strings of his sanity but if he were, to be honest with himself, he would have knitted that kitten a sweater made of the strongest fibers of his sanity to have her shred it to pieces over and over again.

He was, however, rarely honest with himself, and had grown to loathe and resent her, no longer because of the blood and courage coursing through her veins but for the overwhelming thoughts of her that coursed through his head whether she inhabited the room he did or not, he loathed how he longed for her honey-colored irises to meet his own over the edge of a beloved book when she sensed his stare or as he watched her in the great hall, subconsciously luring her gaze to catch to his own.

He hated her. For a long time, he hated her. He hated the thoughts of her. The smell of her. The urge to hold her when he saw she was distressed as if he could somehow manage to singlehandedly take all of her troubles away. He hated that he couldn't. He hated that even if he could, his father would ensure that he couldn't. He hated his father. He hated that he was part of one of the most pretentious and powerful wizarding family's yet was left utterly powerless. At least there is no room for love and longing in hatred, his adolescent brain had thought.

He hated that he had fallen for her.

However, it soon paid no matter as they were all thrown headfirst into Voldemort's fatal power play. Surrounded by the throws of pain and grief and survival. Along the way, somehow finding himself trapped in a prison of the worst form, trapped between few walls with the very girl he loathed, and she him. Now he had found new things to hate.

He hated her muggle books, and her tea, her food, and Merlin, those shower sighs and moans. God, he couldn't fucking stand it, he hated her. He decided that it would be reasonable and expected for him to hate her for her inferior and despicable blood type but over time, even that had crumbled.

As if his sanity wasn't losing its grasp before, he was stuck in a prison with the one thing he loved and loathed most in this fucking world as SHE protected HIM when all he wanted most was to be allowed to love and protect HER.

Soon enough she had weakened the supports his hatred stood upon, he began to feel for her the same way that he had before, noticing every small detail about her, every move she made, always longing for her when she left, spending his time praying to the gods that she should return home safely and unharmed while he couldn't be there to protect her.

He had learned to live for her tea and her muggle books and even the detestable orange ball of fur, annoying bugger that thing was. Yet not so bad when curled up on his lap as he read into muggle studies, trying to throw himself into things that had occupied her brain. Soon enough the cat would let out soft purrs and growing warmth as he laid there peacefully, Draco imagined his owner in it's place.

A brief kiss, some denial, another kiss, more denial, and some realizations later she was underneath him once and for all, as he rocked them both to ecstasy, he had thought about this moment more times than he could admit, and still, she was nothing like his imagination, she was everything he could have asked for and more.

After everything that had happened after the war, Draco had done the same regularly, making sure they were both cared for and their relationship had found balance amongst the chaos.

She had been offered a job at the ministry of magic shortly after reconstruction and that's where she had been ever since, continuing to make changes to better their world and society as a whole. She was a warrior, always fighting for what she knew was right.

She had come home from the ministry, tenser on this night compared to the usual, he noticed in the way her shoulders hung, clear exhaustion written delicately across her features.

He had been in the kitchen fixing tea with 2 spoons of honey and one milk, just as she loved when he heard the thump of her bag only having enough time to glace in the direction of the sound as two thin arms wound themselves around his middle, her head lay on his back. She needed him. He set the tea down and turned with arms wrapped around him the whole way.

"Mhhmm" she moaned into his chest, finally having found relief from the long day she had at the ministry.

"Welcome home my beautiful witch," he said rubbing her back softly, the vibrations from his taught chest and abdomen running through hers.

She simply squeezed him tighter as if wanting to have him in this moment for just a little while longer uninterrupted.

"Did you get those interviews-"

His sentence was cut off as she opened her eyes, instant golden eyes shining bright as she told him she didn't want to be talking about it. He caught the message loud and clear, drawing his finger around from her spine, along the crease in her tidy white shirt at her side, along the band of her bra, relishing in her intake of breath as she traced the cup of her breast, continuing upwards to her jawline as he traced it, bringing it to the point of her soft chin, using the leverage to bring her chin close to his own.

He began leaning down towards her torturously slow for the both of them but they both loved the anticipation. As their breaths became one, Draco rubbed his nose against her own in an affectionate manner before bringing his lips millimeters from her own, her breath was restricted subconsciously and shaky because of his proximity and it almost made him want to smile.

The pink of her tongue darted out to wet her lips and touched his by proximity causing both an intake of breath before he finally touched their lips together in a passionate embrace. He still had a hand in the middle of her back, pressing her closer to him and felt the tension throughout her body immediately disperse at the junction of their lips that had been longing to meet again since they left each other last.

He moved both hands to smooth over the planes of her back, headed south to her backside, as he palmed the flesh there, detestably hidden beneath the confines of her formal attire, she released a moan into his mouth and it was a breaking point for his astoundingly crafted and tuned control.

instantly his large hand was wound around her neck, in a flash she was positioned on the countertop, legs spread around him, accommodating for his hips, their pelvic bones touching.

She was breathing heavy and looking flushed as she squeaked at the sudden movement, Draco pushed his hips in a powerful trajectory towards her own, causing pressure where they both needed it most and she let out a mewl. In this moment he realized that he had lost his grip on the control he felt he needed to maintain with her and instantly let go,

"I'm sorry Hermione"

He breathed an inch from the soft swollen lips he so badly wanted to reclaim again before moving his head between the beautiful crevice of where her shoulder and neck meet, leaving soft kisses where his hand had just been. She seemed to have been breathing heavier, though not from lack of oxygen because his hold was not enough to limit oxygen intake, but enough to express that he was in control ironically.

She took control at that moment and fisted her hands in her favorite blonde locks, that was just long enough for her to intertwine her fingers, and shifted the center of her hips along with his now extremely noticeable arousal, giving him a sound of approval when she found pressure against the most sensitive part of her body pressed against him.

He got the message and began returning the motions, growling out when she ran her soft, warm tongue along the protruding veins running along the planes of his neck up to the base of his ear. He felt her nip at his earlobe and pushed into her harder to let her know that he liked exactly what she was doing.

She released another breathy moan, her face looking flushed as his eyes found their place in taking her expressions. He was practically shaking in anticipation and reveling in her pleasure,

"That's it, Mione, take what you need" his voice deep and raspy in the throwes of their affections.

She cried out again as he nipped at the column of her neck, now slick with perspiration.

"You feel so good against me Hermione, I could come in my trousers right now," he said close to her ear, knowing how much she loved it when he talked to her and how much relished her reactions.

Their hips molded together over and over, like a ship wading through stormy waters, the bow of the ship moving against the surface of the water, over and over.

"Don't come" he growled when he noticed her legs go stiff around his hips, arms start to tense, her head rolling backward.

She whined at his words, and seemed to pay him no mind as she was on the brink and wasn't going to look down she was on the last rung of her latter and was ready to fall into the abandon and she'd be damned if she'd let him make her climb back down.

He suddenly pulled back away from her, she opened her golden pooled irises and scowled, before dropping the muscles making up the expression in exasperation a few moments later, moving her hand to his chest.

"Please Draco" she whined.

He decided to have some mercy on her and brought long deft fingers to the closure at the peak of her trousers, undoing the button and zipper before, he swiftly lifted her up and pulled them out from under her, taking his time pealing them towards her ankles his body lowering with them.

He glanced heatedly up towards his lover who matched his intensity and seemed to be growing hotter from this position.

His palms wrapped around each ankle as he feathered light kisses from her feet up towards her knees, then returning to do the same on the opposite leg. Hermione was begging for his mouth his hands, _him,_ anything where she desperately needed it. The fire within her was making her hot, her skin slick, breaths hollow, cheeks flushed. He had barely touched her and she was proper _soaked_ _,_ she always was with him. 

Finally, he decided to move past her knees, laying soft kisses along the insides of her thighs as his hands wrapped around them and palmed the flesh. She was gorgeous and when she looked like this she was delectable. When he met the juncture of her thighs, he could see her arousal attuned to the effect he had on her, the tops of her thighs were slick she was so ready for him. Merlin he fucking loved this woman. On top of everything her being and mind possessed and offered him, she was always hot and wet for him, and only him.

She was his as much as he was hers.

His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her green satin panties, decorated with soft black trim, and dragged them down her long, shapely legs. When his eyes met her soaked flesh he licked his lips, and my her eyes.

"Merlin Hermione I love how wet your pink little pussy is for me"

A tremor ran through her at his words and he ran his thumbs along her, finding her clit and rubbing it in tight circles, already knowing exactly where she like it the most,

"Tell me what you need Hermione"

She only whined at his words, leaning her head back to rest on the cabinets.

"Tell me." He growled

She gripped his head and attempted to push it closer towards the apex of her thighs.

He removed his fingers and stood up, towering over her once again, his hand wrapping around her neck as he brought her eyes closer to his own, their breaths now synchronous, though this time slightly heavier and erratic, he brought his other hand, previously offering her pleasure, up to her mouth. She knew what he wanted and brought his fingers into her mouth while maintaining their heated gaze.

"You taste that? Well, I'm not going to do shit about it until you tell me what you want me to do, using your fucking words, clear?"

She moaned around his fingers at his words, her eyes fluttering slightly and he almost came at that moment.

"I want you to make me come Draco" her eyes never leaving his

This time it was his turn to shiver at her words.

"And how would you like me to do that?"

"I- I want you to spell your name with your tongue...until I see stars"

This time she couldn't hold the eye contact, her gaze fluttering to the counter below them and her cheeks burned.

As if he couldn't hold back, he stole her lips for a quick but passionate kiss before lowering to his knees in order to give her the real kiss she had requested.

His strong arms wrapped around the backs of her thighs, keeping her in place and from crushing his skull as he moved to drag his tongue along her glittering pussy. The very one that was his and only his.

He couldn't control the rumble in his chest that was released at the taste of her, no matter how much he ate, he could never get enough, he was the hummingbird, addicted to the sweet sweet nectar his flower produced, left to return again and again for a fix.

He began focusing his attentions on her swollen and sensitive clit, as she had asked if him, who was he not to deliver when she had asked so kindly. Her legs moved to clamp around his head at the contact but he held them apart as he drew patterns into her flesh. He brought one hand around, now that she had gotten used to his viscerations, and sank one finger into her, and began pumping in and out of her encouraged by the sounds she was releasing unabashedly

Soon he was able to manage two fingers in a 'come hither' motion rigorously hitting the spot hidden within her that left her gasping for air, all the while continuing to spell out his name around her sensitive bud as she had asked.

The pleasure was thrumming through Hermione torturously and she could feel the ecstasy flowing through her veins so much that it was almost unbearable, bringing her to the brink of insanity as she chased the release she so desperately needed In this moment. She released a cry as she felt like she might explode as Draco worked his tongue and his fingers right where she needed him.

In that moment Draco knew she was right there, needing something to send her over the edge, into the abyss of pleasure that she was anticipating, he looked up at her, their eyes meeting in that moment and the sight of him on his knees for her in this position sent her body trembling, her mind blank for a few moments as her entire being was flooded with ecstasy and release. Her body spasmed for a few moments even after the height of her orgasm had faded.

No one had ever made her come as he did.

Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Hermione, moving her thick curls away from her face as her eyes fluttered closed.

"You look so beautiful when you come for me darling" he cooed softly into her ear

He could sense her exhaustion, her limbs almost completely limp, eyes closed, however now

her expressions were scerene and signs of exasperation had long since gone. That notion satisfied Draco all the same because he only longed to make her happy and make sure that she was taken care of and paid no mind to his own needs, he had been selfish the entirety of his life and this would be the end of their activities at least for tonight.

He moved one arm beneath her knees while keeping one wrapped around her back as he carried her, bridal style to the bedroom that they shared. She mumbled in her exhaustion, most likely attempting to challenge her desperate need for sleep like the fighter she was. She soon surrendered and found content in leaning her head against his hard chest, her face still flushed, the tiny whisps of chestnut hairs littering the peak of her forehead, stuck to her face.

She had one arm wrapped around his shoulders and as he attempted to transfer her body onto the mattress beneath the throwes of their four-poster, she mumbled and attempted to pull him closer, she looked so small in this moment and he couldn't help the thrill that ran through him at her need and want for him.

He gently pried her fingers from the death grasp they had wound themselves into his black tee and laid her under the covers after carefully removing her blouse and any lingering undergarments, that's how she preferred to sleep and he knew she would grow uncomfortable otherwise.

He padded across the floors of their bedroom into the large ensuite, desperate for relief of his own, he was past the point of a cold shower and he needed to relieve himself, and seeing as it was 7 in the evening on a Friday, he wasn't nearly as exhausted as she was.

The hot water splashed against the tiles of their elaborate shower and Draco stepped underneath the spray, the room already beginning to become hazy with the hot water that was evaporating steadily around his body, focusing around his broad, taught back.

He began lathering eucalyptus and honey-scented wash that they shared and worked his way around his neck and chest, traveling lower towards the rigid planes of his abdomen, after that, lower to his hairless pubic area. He groaned in relief at the contact, as his erection was painful at this point and he was finally being granted relief.

His hand worked to bring himself to the same ecstasy he just brought his lover as his mind worked to picture her in that moment, writhing beneath him, hot and bothered because of his touch, he loved seeing her face taught in the throwes of pleasure that he was giving her.

He was close, his hand working faster along his rigid length, focusing some attention on the tip every now and then as he imagined pushing into her, the look on her face, her eyes staring into his fluttering to the back of her eyelids, the pressure than she could bear as he pushes his girth to the hilt, imagining how tight and wet she always was for him, but what finally pushed him over the edge, coming all over his hand and the shower wall he was resting his weight against with his other arm, was the image of her coming all over his hard cock, shaking and rigid and calling out for him, squeezing him as she lost herself in the abyss.

He toweled off and made his way to crawl in bed beside her, picking up his latest read after maneuvering her to lay soundly against him, protecting her from anything and everything.

His pale fingertips traced across the delicate blades of her shoulders, spelling out the love and affection continuously swarming his head for her like a violent storm, beauty in its destruction, as she was the one who held the power to crumble his walls, block by block where he stood.

They lay like this for a few hours, Hermione rarely moving as she was always content in his arms and would only toss and turn when there was no weight holding the mattress down beside her, silk sheets icy to the touch. He rarely was away from her as he knew she had terrible night terrors without him and he ached to protect her from them.

Sometimes she had turned around and was curled towards him, her face seeking comfort in the planes of his chest, and he began to feel her breathing change, deeper and more noticeable. She squirmed slightly before huffing and letting out a murmur, barely detectable to his ears, almost comparable to a whine.

Draco felt her soft lips touch the skin of his pectoral and he felt the familiar thrum of desire through his limbs, coming to pull in his abdomen. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed, pretending to be asleep if not for the mischievous smile splayed across those very lips. 

He went along with her game and carried on reading, the words on the page blending together, no matter how he attempted to seem immersed. He was too much intuned with his little minx.

He felt her shift and he felt the warmth of her breath along his abdomen instantaneously she was on top of him, plucking the book from his long, deft, and skilled fingers, looking down on him as she smirked.

She turned the book around to see what he had been reading, pretending to be untested but really she was nothing of the sort and all too keenly aware of her lovers erection already hard against her arse.

"You know I've been doing some research," she drawled, leaning down to give his other pectoral a lingering kiss

If Draco didn't know better he would have assumed he had never gotten off, he was already stiff and had been since the moment he saw her smile, it worsened tenfold as she was now on top of him.

"I have been reading about how certain, activities that can be incorporated into the usual bedroom routine can be mutually beneficial for both parties involved." She said leaning down and nipping at his neck causing him to groan.

"And what 'activities' are you suggesting?" Draco asked mirroring a smirk of his own.

"I saw a few suggestions, a very interesting read might I add, that had me all wound up on my lunch break, thinking about you performing these 'activities' with me" She sounded that of a temptress but her cheeks burned and her gaze was focused on the column of his neck that she was talking into.

"What were they Hermione", he said tense, the idea of her getting turned on at the thought of them doing more in the bedroom was enough to drive him mad.

"I had to go to the restroom and relieve myself because it was too much" she whispered, burying her face into his neck.

_Fuck_ he thought to himself, she was going to be his end as much as she was his beginning.

"Did you touch yourself Hermione?" he asked drawing his fingers along her spine and he felt her nod into his neck in affirmation.

She was clearly embarrassed because they rarely had discussions of this sort and she was very much out of her comfort zone but he was keenly aware that this must have been something that she really desired if she was talking to him about it and the thought made his stomach flip.

"What were these new 'activities' Hermione?"

She didn't respond for a few moments and he landed a smack on her plush arse causing her to squeak out.

"Erh- it talked about using, objects like hot wax, sharp objects, bondage, blindfolds, spanking, choking, things of that sort and I realized that we had never done anything like that, and imagining you doing those things to me was driving me mad.

Faster than she could finish her sentence he had flipped them and was positioned between her legs.

"Have you gone kinky on me granger?" His voice so deep and raspy practically growled at her.

She looked up at him and he saw her mind working the way it always did,

"Well, studies suggest that we are actually either in tune with our 'kinks' as you phrased or not and that it simply takes some experimentation for one to find what they enjoy with their partner and what they-" he cut her off by stealing her lips in a passionate embrace.

She moaned into his mouth and wound her arms around his neck, but he just as quickly unwrapped them and moved to get up.

"Don't move." He said sharply and noticed her quick intake of oxygen.

He had been holding back for her all this time and the notion that she had come to him about trying out some of _her_ darkest desires was maddening. He would ensure to act out everything she had mentioned and make sure she enjoyed every step of the endeavor.

Hermione was burning in the anticipation of Draco's return and what he was going to do to her, her mind was alight with images of the things she had been reading about. Of course, she had been hesitant to come to him but she knew that he would always take care of her and he would never make her feel ashamed for her desire for him.

As she awaited his return, she lay there, a piece of parchment left too close to the comforting warmth of the fire waiting to be licked by the flames, one part of her igniting until it spread completely and utterly to the point that she was left and reduced to ash.

When he returned, he had gathered objects from around their living space and she was curious as to why she saw a green tie and some of the other objects he held in his grasp. His gaze was bright as he stared at his girl sprawled across their bed, waiting.

He moved in powerful strides across the room eyes on hers the entire time, their orbs dancing in a power play of sorts, communicating in a way that only lovers do as he moved to kneel before her.

There was a furnace in his eyes, she felt as if she were to reach out and touch, she would be burned, but she relished in the kiss of the flame that was transferred to her through soft lips and grazes.

The desire in her eyes elicited the unabashed crave coursing through him as he moved both of her arms above her head, bringing the tie around them to bind them together. She gasped as she felt him working to do this and her stomach flipped.

He then brought a silk sleeping mask over her eyelids, shutting her sight away and locking it into a cavern of darkness and sensuality her senses attuned to touch. His touch, for hers, was restricted, his heat, every minuscule movement eliciting desire to course through her causing her body to thrum.

Hot wax was dripped onto her clavicle and her back arched off of the head in pleasure and pain, a moan escaping her moist lips in response.

He continued to pour the wax slowly down her body, laying tiny kisses beside the places on her skin where the wax had landed on her skin, slowly hardening, every kiss, every touch of the wax against her skin was felt in Hermione's core, she couldn't remember a time she had been so lost in the waves of pleasure and desire during foreplay as she was now.

Draco let a small amount of wax dip upon the outer lips of her once again glistening pussy. He licked his lips at the sight. She cried out for him now but he was far from finished. He was going to drive her to the edge she had driven him to since they were walking the halls at Hogwarts.

She heard the blade unsheathed by Draco and moaned at the sound in anticipation. The sound traveled straight to his groin and he returned a groan of his own.

Just when she was expecting the blade along her skin the anticipation running through her veins like ink in a vase of water, shockingly she felt the burn of ice traveling all of the places that the wax had touched, she couldn't help the orgasm that tore through her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she reached for Draco, her hands still entwined together.

"I never told you to come, though I love seeing you so responsive, don't let it happen again Hermione or there will be consequences" he gruffed out close to her ear, hearing now heightened. Her arms were still reaching towards him.

"Don't touch me, not unless I say otherwise" his deep voice sent tremors through her body and she almost moaned at that alone.

He heald the intricate dagger, he had gotten from the Malfoy artifacts and heirlooms that hadn't been destroyed, it was made of the finest metals, finely and precisely crafted to suit the exact needs of the most elite wizards, and he was going to use it on his finely crafted artifact to bring her to the brink of no return and back.

"Draco" she gasped, her head pushed further into the feather-filled pillows, her senses were limited, and that caused the polished edge of the blade to appear that much more sensitive and heightened as he dragged it along her collarbone, her back arched, seeking any form of relief at this moment. She was wound like a muggle toy plane, the band at her center wound taught, ready to be released.

He dragged the silver dagger along her soft skin, adding enough pressure to let her feel it and know what he was doing but not enough to cause harm. She was shaking in anticipation, her senses becoming overwhelmed and he could tell. He brought the blade from her skin, not before scraping it along her navel. He laid a soft kiss on her belly and traveled south, she arched as his lips met her clit once again.

"Draco, I can't take it I need you inside me, please, I want you to fuck me so badly I can't take it" she whined

Holy fucking Merlin she was the hottest thing to grace this planet in his opinion.

"Your wish Is my command," he said, inserting one finger to ensure that she was in fact ready for him though he had no doubts.

"You are always so wet for me my love" he groaned as she moaned at the sensation of something finally inside of her.

He positioned himself between her legs once again and aligned himself with her perfect little pussy, further teasing her by rubbing his large tip along the folds of her heat, rubbing against her clit once again,

"Draco-" she began complaining because she didn't think she could take his viscerations anymore.

He slammed into her in one quick stride and she gasped, hands reaching for him again,

"Don't fucking touch me unless I say so Hermione" he said stilling inside of her,

She writhed underneath him attempting to receive some form of friction where she needed it most.

"Beg for it, beg for my cock"

"Please, Draco, please fuck me, please I want you to fuck me until I come all over your cock"

He took no further pleading as he needed it just as much as she did. He began driving out of her quick and hard, pounding into her over and over again, relishing in the little squeaks and sounds that she released for him.

"I fucking love your tight, little pussy, always so fucking hot and wet for my cock"

She moaned and arched at his words, her skin flushed and bright, alight with a sheen only he could see in the candlelight.

Over and over he continued to pound into her until she abruptly called out his name, squeezing his cock and shaking underneath him, she brought her hands, still fastened together, and grabbed one of the hands he was using to support himself with.

He rubbed her cheek and gave her soft words of encouragement through her powerful orgasm, laying soft kisses along her chest, riding her through her body being overcome by sensual ecstasy. 

"You are so gorgeous, I love it when you come for me Hermione" he spoke softly into her ear moving the hair from obstructing his vision of her face.

As soon as the tremors had stilled he abruptly pulled out of her, rolling her in her back and thrusting into her hard from behind. She squeaked and writhed underneath him in surprise though still recovering from the intense throwes of the pleasure he had given her.

"I told you not to come or touch me unless I said so and you did both, you've been disobedient Hermione and there will be consequences" he gritted out as he gripped her hips and pulled them up and into his own from behind.

The first smack on her ads from his large course palm was felt in her core by them both and she squeaked.

Smack.

All the while still pounding into her roughly.

Two more rough hits against her arse and Draco could feel her pulsing, her legs tensing.

"Draco-" she mumbled into the bedding below them

"I'm gonna-"

"Don't you fucking dare"

Smack.

"I can't hold it-" she whined

He flipped them again though this time he was sat on the edge of the bed, she was straddling his lap her hands brought between them.

"I want you to touch yourself as you rife my cock until you come," he said looking into her eyes, hazy with sexual tension.

"I can't-"

He gripped her hands and moved them towards her clit.

"If you can touch yourself at work to the thought of me, you can do it in front of me"

"But i-" she started to whimper looking embarrassed even so far lost to her desire.

"You can and you will. Or I won't let you come" he said taking the time to push her hair behind her ear.

She whimpered and moved her fingers to make tight circles on her clit and she rode him still.

He growled at the sight and almost came then and there, as she moaned and bucked on his lap.

"I'm close," she moaned and leaned her head on his chest beneath his chin.

"I know my love, you can do it, you can come for me again," he said softly.

"Draco-" she moaned once more at his words at the edge of the cliff.

He knew what she needed and grasped her chin and brought her line of sight to his own, he stared straight into the depths of her soul, she felt as he gave her the words she needed.

"Come for me Hermione." and her world imploded. She stilled on him, writhing and jerking as she saw stars, her entire being thrumming with the pleasures only he could give her.

Draco groaned as he couldn't hold back anymore and pumped his load deep inside her, his own body trembling as he held her in his arms.

"You're so beautiful my gorgeous little witch," he said softly into her ear after his own orgasm had subsided some

"I love you so much, you did so good for me Mione. You are so perfect." He continued to give her soft caresses and words of endearment as she lay in his arms.

He pulled her off of him, setting her on the bed as he untied her wrists and left the room, returning a few moments later with a damp towel to clean her up, his come was leaking from her center. She flinched at the touch but realized what he was doing and let him do it. After discarding the towel, he brought her up with him to lay in the center of the mattress.

"Thank you," she said softly into his chest, tracing circles into the hard place of his chest

"I hope I met your expectations," he said softly against her shoulder, voice still raspy from their recent entanglement

"Everything and more," she said, smiling sweetly while continuing to stare into his chest.

"Good, because now that I've had you like this I don't think ill ever get enough," he said, his chest rumbling into her hand and she laughed softly in response.

"Tea?" She suddenly asked, looking up at him smiling.

"Yes, I would love some tea Hermione " he laughed softly in response

She got up, wrapping the sheet around herself, on her path to the kitchen.

"Mione," he called for her in the doorway, causing her to turn and look at him expectantly.

"Don't take too long, the bed will be cold without you" he said smiling and she blushed looking down at his words, though they had been together for so long, he still managed to evoke the teenager in her.

"I'll be as quick as I can," She said laughing, continuing her path to the kitchen to make his tea the way he loved it, with 2 spoons of honey and 1 milk.

•FIN•

Completed...

**Milk and Honey**


End file.
